


The way I write characters is weird

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Make fun, Parody, Random - Freeform, joke, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette discusses how weird fanfiction is, then you get a sad excuse for a parody story.





	The way I write characters is weird

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is really, I was just bored.
> 
> I’m mainly poking fun at myself here so I hope you feel called out honestly cause me too.

Fanfiction. Probably one of the strangest things on the entire earth. I mean just go write your own story, write? Sorry that was a dumb pun and I’ll never make it again. Anyways. See there are many worlds of fanfiction. Thousands, actually. But today we’ll be focusing on the world of fanfiction I reside in. Miraculous Ladybug.

So I’m not entirely sure how to transition into the story, so I’m just gonna assume that both of us could think of something for clever than this. 

Let’s start with the way I’m written, shall we? Hi. I’m the main character. Marinette. Let’s go on over to the wiki and see how I’m described.

Wiki description:

Here’s a bit of personality: “Marinette is a bit awkward, sweet, outgoing, joyful, and clumsy girl who loves fashion, her friends, family, and her crush, Adrien Agreste. Despite her outgoing and empathetic personality, Marinette struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem. In a situation, she deems urgent, like doing something for Adrien or losing something that will expose her secret identity, she becomes very nervous, awkward, and quick to panic.”

See? That’s pretty simple. But I’m fanfiction, people waaaaay branch off of canon. I mean not for me particularly, I actually don’t get it too bad when it comes to personality bending. I mean some people make me ridiculously confident, but I guess I am as Ladybug. 

Some people like to make me really sexy and seductive which...isn’t a problem with me I guess? Oh if only I could be that way around Adrien! When we’re older of course. Because I’m only 14. And so are most of the other characters ~~. (The author begs you not to go her page because she has problems with putting the characters in adult situations. But at least she ages them up. Nothing said she would stop either let her cope until therapy starts working.)~~ But then there’s those people that make me really weak and scaredy and pretty much helpless? I mean what kind of person does that? ~~(Author:gee I wonder who would do that spoiler alert it’s me I do that.)~~ Oh and then there’s ones that make me suffer this horrible trauma? And like specifically sexual trauma? I mean do I have to remind you of my age? ~~(WhAAAAAT? The author guilty of this? RIDICULOUS UTTERLY RIDIC-)~~

But I won’t get more into that. You’re here for an actual interesting story. So here’s a cheap line because I don’t know how to transition scenes.

///

“New Adrien And Nino fic!” Alya announced, scrolling through a digital selection of fan works through some weird advanced technology that these kind of stories always have. “It seems they’ve been popular lately.”

“What genre?” Adrien asked while playing with a paddle ball because why not.

“Well this one in particular is fluff but that one yesterday....yeah. That one was _not_ fluff.”

“As long as it was consensual, it’s not anything we should concern ourselves with. Smut fics are perfectly normal on Ao3.” Marinette shrugged because the author couldn’t think of a better action to accompany the dialogue. “Not saying they should be but, ya know.”

“Ooo, more HeartRate.” Alya announced.

“Heart what?” Alix raised an eyebrow.

“HeartRate. It’s you and Kim.”

“Me and that big dummy?” Alix gave a fake gag.

“Actually, I think it’s pretty cute.” Alya chuckled. “Seriously, it’s not problematic like _some_ ships I know.” Alya said with a shiver as she scrolled past a Gabriel x Marinette fic. “And its got like no drama. Unlike some others I know.” Trying to list all the list of ships with drama would take up too much of the author’s time so just imagine she did it.

“Ooo. Pucker up small fry!” Kim teased with exaggerated kissy lips. 

Alix held up her hand, Kim’s lips hitting her palm.

“Oh just give it a bit, there will be fanfiction about you two in this universe in no time! That’s what happens with character development in these things you know.” Alya informed. “Ah. Another fic where Luka is horribly abused by his dad as a child.” Alya added, still scrolling through the forms.”

“I really don’t get it.” Luka replied while strumming a note on his guitar because why not. “I don’t even know my dad, what’s with making things so morbid? I mean he just walked out, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Luka!” Alya gasped. “You can’t say that! We don’t know about your dad because it’s never been addressed in the show! You can’t just go head-cannoning things about your life!” She scolded.

“Oh, sorry. I guess the author just has a problem with giving me a tragic backstory in some form. Even in a parody story like this.” Luka shrugged because apparently that’s just something people do a lot.

“Well not sure how to transition on from that so I’m gonna say it again because what a clever fucking joke. Anyways uh there gonna be any conflict in this story or what?” Marinette asked while feeding Tikki a cookie because the characters just need to be doing something apparently. 

“I would think the conflict is how weird fanfiction is.” Adrien replied. 

“Silly Kitty, that’s not a conflict.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

Alya gasped once more. “Mari! You can’t go calling him that! That’s a fanfiction thing!”

“What? I do it in canon! Want me to pull up a YouTube video because I’m sure there’s a video of all the times I’ve done it piled into one.”

“Yeah, as Ladybug! You can’t have too much personality this is a story where you’re supposed to be as close to canon as possible!” Alya countered.

“What, you want me to transform into Ladybug or something? Don’t you realize that no one besides the actual writers of the show will write me perfectly? It’s fanfiction! The author can’t duplicate the actual writers of the show.” Marinette argued, crossing her arms because how original. 

“Ladies, ladies. You’re both pretty. Don’t gotta bicker. Adds too much character development, as you say.” Adrien said because of course his Chat Noir Charm had to be brought in.

“Have you guys considered that maybe the conflict of this story is that we are in a fanfiction, and we’re developing to the author’s writing style because it’s kinda impossible for that not to happen?” Luka suggested calmly.

“Well if that was true then you’d be the hero some how because the author really likes you.” Alya replied, still scrolling through the Ao3 feed.

“True she likes me, but at least she doesn’t ignore the other characters. I’m not always the main one. Just always important some how. And generally I’m in love with Adrien and that hasn’t happened in this story so.” Luka shrugged once more.

Adrien was hoping the romantic pairing between the two wouldn’t be brought up. It was something he had been desperately pushing to the bottom of his brain the best his weak mind could manage. His feelings for Luka were not something he wanted addressed-

“Adrien dude! You’re doing that weird fanfiction inner dialogue thing where the author is describing your thoughts in a weird amount of detail.” Nino informed, slapping a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

Adrien made a face. What face? Idk that’s up to you the author just doesn’t know how to describe it. 

“I...I actually don’t remember what I was thinking about. But I mean I feel like I...I....I was....developing fanfiction thoughts....Like weird ones that the author just puts in because she wants it to be true...” Adrien said with a shudder.

“Wait wait wait. Are you serious? The author is really going with that again? She already did the weird plaguing thoughts thing in her South Park fanfiction parody.” Alix groaned. “Can she seriously not think of anything else?”

“Well I mean the story has been kinda boring so far. Some sort of conflict that can be dealt with is kinda needed.” Marinette replied. “I mean it’s really just about us talking about how we’re in a fanfiction and how the world of Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction is weird. I think it would be cool if the author actually built up some sort of conflict, but one that still has to do with the story and still keeps the comedic tone of the rest of it while still sharing the same story.”

“That was long and unnecessary.” Alya decided. “I mean that’s kind of what you would expect to happen considering it was kinda hinted at earlier.”

“Yeah, it would probably be much more clever if the story just abruptly cut off with no real moral or point.” Adrien agreed.

“But now that would be expected too!” Alix pointed out. “How are we gonna end this story? I mean is there an ending we could go with that would shock people in some form?”

///

Ultimately, the author couldn’t think of anything. So whatever. Just uh...go read something else. Please.


End file.
